Queen of Cards and Sire of Flora
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Yusai Fudo and her friends meet Akiyuki Inziki in Satlite. The two stick together even with the threat of the Dark Signers and the confusion of the Crimson Dragon. MY VERSION OF YU-GI-OH! 5D'S. GENDERBENDER!Faithshipping, Scoopshipping.


**Ok so I've had this idea in my head for a while and when I was on DeviantArt I found these gender-bender pics of some of the main characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's by RikoJasmine. Later I asked if I could do a fanfic for it. That's when I found Satellite's Queen of Cards. I had read up till the part where it was revealed that KingCrabshipping was the main couple. RikoJasmine said it was fine to write the story as long as it was Faithshipping. So if you are a KingCrabshipper, I suggest checking out MewStar0013 story. It's really good.**

**Ok so this story is obviously going to be a little different. You ever read those stories where Akiza come to Satellite, around the time of The Enforcers/Team Satisfaction, but she's dragged back to New Domino. I always wondered what would have been like if she had been there the whole way through. So I'm doing it that way, oh and no Yusei's name isn't spelt wrong, that just how I'm spelling it for the story please enjoy! Thanks to Youngbountygirl for betaing!**

**Chapter 1-Rooftop Runner**

A girl wearing a black tank top with a red design on it, a brown vest over it, black threadbare short shorts and brown motorcycle boots sat a wooden table, typing on a laptop. Attached to it via a USB was a Duel Disk. Countless windows opened and closed on the screen when one finally popped out and stayed. Lifting her hands, she stretched, bones popping from sitting in one position for so long. She ran her fingerless gloved through her gold streaked raven black hair. Her hairstyle was odd, her hair was shoulder length but the ends spiked upwards. She had started rubbing her shoulder when she heard familiar voices.

"Crow, no it's not!" a male Assuie voice yelled

"Yes it is, I swear. Kalin back me up here." A female voice followed

"Keep me out of this," Another male voice said.

The door to the building, the girl was inside, opened. A tall blond haired man wearing a black shirt, a similar brown vest and black shoes stomped in. A girl with ginger hair pulled into a ponytail followed him. She was in an orange shirt, the same brown vest and jeans tucked into tan boots. She had a blue headband in her hair and, just under it, on her forehead was a gold 'm' shaped mark with a gold dot next to it. The last person was a man with icy blue hair tied back with a purple bandana. He was wearing a red shirt under the brown vest, his black jeans covering his shoes. All three of them were also wearing fingerless gloves and had black bands around their arms as well as Duel Disks.

"I'm telling you, he's real!" the ginger, known as Crow, yelled at the blonde Assuie.

"No he's not. There is no such thing as the Rooftop Runner!" the blonde yelled back.

Kalin, the icy haired man, walked over to the desk, his hand pushing his palm into her forehead, trying to get rid of his headache, "So how's the Duel Disk going?"

"I found out why it was sticking. There was a mix-up in the programs. I'm almost done. What's with those two?"

The two looked at the quarrelling pair. Behind the black haired girl was a medium sized table with a chair. In front of the door, pushed to the wall was a beaten and bruise, but still useable, red couch. The house wasn't big, enough to fit 5 at most. The windows were broken in or missing and the door barely hung on its hinges. Under the desk, was a wooden trunk, most likely holding food.

"Crow was telling us about this Rooftop Runner, but Jack and I don't believe her."

"But I swear, it's true! Yusai, come on, you believe me right?" she asked, finally revealing the black haired girl's name.

"Who is the Rooftop Runner anyway?"

"Oh god, thanks a lot. Now, you started it," Jack said sitting on the only other available chair.

"Shut it, dumb blonde. Ok, so I was hanging out with some guys when they told me about him. He's this guy who came from New Domino City. He apparently ran away, and Sector Security has been after him for ages. He's been using the roofs in order to get away from them."

"And where did you hear this hogwash?" Jack asked

"When I got sent to the Facility, why?"

"Well since you were probably the only girl they've seen in ages they thought they could dupe you."

"They did not! I'm telling you he's real." Crow yelled

Kalin opened his mouth to say something when they heard a siren in the distance, "what the? What is Sector Security doing here?"

"Who cares? Hide the tech, it's gone if they find it." Jack said, pulling off his Duel Disk, and throwing it to Yusai. Crow did the same, and Kalin caught it. They pulled out the chest from under the desk and put the Duel Disks and the laptop in. they were closing it when they heard something above them.

"What is that sound?" Yusai asked

"Something's on the roofs." Jack answered, "Crow, I swear if you say it's the Rooftop Runner, I'm going to kill you."

Just then they heard something above them. The roof creaked loudly and suddenly wood and galvanize came crashing into the roof as the roof broke. Jack grabbed Crow, and moved them both to the other side of the table. The whole gang coughed as the dust began to settle. Crow was the first one to open her eyes, and they widened at the sight. A teen about 15 with short red with some waves and long bangs reaching down each of the sides of his face, was on the floor coughing. He was dressed in a red sweatshirt, green cargo pants that covered his shoes, his red Duel Disk on his left arm, but Crow wasn't paying attention to that. Above him, suspending gravity, were pieces of wood and galvanize.

Just then, the door slammed open, it falling off its hinges.

"Sector Security! We've got you surrounded!"

Crow watched as the boy lifted his head revealing his brown eyes. She watched as he lifted his hand and thrust it in the direction of the Sector Security. The wood and galvanize shot towards them. They yelled as they moved from the door to dodge the roof pieces. When the door was clear, the boy darted out of it, and took off. Crow heard the Security yell to get him before hearing the familiar sounds of their sirens.

Crow stood there as the others, dusted themselves off. "D-did you guys see that?"

"I can't see anything!" Jack yelled at her.

"Move," she told Yusai. She moved her legs, and Crow grabbed the first Duel Disk on the top.

"Wait, Crow! Come back!" Yusai yelled as Crow ran out the door. She got up and ran after her.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kalin asked as he was about to head out and saw the blonde wasn't following him

"I'm not kidding. All that sawdust got in my eye, I can't see," Kalin sighed before grabbing Jack's arm and dragging him out the door.

Yusai followed the ginger to a stationary cruiser. There were two officers, one of them cursing, standing by it.

"Where is he?" Crow asked

"What? Crow what are you doing here? And is that a Duel Disk?" The cursing officer yelled

"I think that's the least of your problems. I know for a fact your head of security wouldn't be too happy if he found out you lost the Rooftop Runner."

"H-How do you know about that?" the other officer questioned.

"Well the guy just crashed through our roof," Yusai said, sort of annoyed.

"If you send me back the Facility, I'll tell the head guy in charge the only reason I'm there is because you couldn't catch the Rooftop Runner. Unless, 1 you leave me and my friends alone, and 2 tell us everything you know about the Rooftop Runner."

The two officers looked at each other before looking at each other. By that time, Kalin and Jack came, the blonde still complaining about the sawdust in his eye.

"We can neither confirm nor deny that he is from New Domino, and his father is a very rich person, and we may lose our jobs if we don't get him," The cursing one said.

"All hypothetically of course," The other officer said.

"That's great, but what are you planning on doing about our roof? You are going to be getting a lot of complaints from us about that plus Mister I can't see they will be sending you his hospital bill," Kalin said.

"The constructor will be by in 2 days max to fix it," One of the officers said before getting into the cruiser and driving away.

"Yes!" Crow cheered. "I proved that the Rooftop Runner was real. Take that Jack!"

"I have a question though," Yusai said, "New Domino is the place everyone wants to be. What could have happened to this guy to make him want to leave so badly? Badly enough that he'd come to the B.A.D. district in the Satellite?"

That question seemed to burn in their minds. Why was this guy here, and more importantly, who was he?

**Short I know, but I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue or is there only room enough for one Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's genderbender? Please review.**


End file.
